Enclosures are used in a variety of applications. One type of an enclosure is an insulated enclosure, which includes insulation to maintain or substantially maintain an interior space of the enclosure at a desired temperature. An example of an insulated enclosure is an ice merchandiser enclosure for storing and supplying ice products (e.g., bagged ice) to patrons.
Ice merchandisers are usually fairly large and heavy temperature-controlled storage units. Their size and shape is often dependent upon the ice product that they are designed to store (e.g., one-hundred seven pound bags of ice, three-hundred seven pound bags of ice, etc.), the presence of a refrigeration system, the use of heavy-duty weather-resistant (e.g., rust resistant) materials, and the like. The ice merchandiser usually includes an inner housing and an outer housing. The outer housing is typically made by sheet metal panels connected by welds, soldering, and/or fasteners. However, the outer housing can be difficult for technicians to construct or assemble because the technicians may be required to perform various actions in uncomfortable positions (e.g., soldering over-head). Thus, complicated assembly processes can result in relatively long lead times (i.e., the time to make an enclosure) and even result in errors in the construction of such enclosures (e.g., gaps between adjoined walls).